


May the circle be unbroken

by Ripley2win



Series: 6.22  Variations on a theme [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, works inspired by 6.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes one last prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the circle be unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet follows the death of Balthazar in “Kokomo.”  
> I don't own any of these Supernatural characters. Wish I did.

May the circle be unbroken

 

 _Almost time._

Castiel held the jar of blood.

He tried to pray.

Castiel sensed nothing.

 _Father, this is the only way to defeat Raphael._

Castiel pleaded silently.

 _The only way to keep Crowley from getting any stronger._

The angel wished he had the human ability to cry.

 _I've realized too late Crowley poisoned me the 50,000 souls. I've changed. I've done things, horrible things. But Father, it's too late to turn back now. We are so close to victory._

 _Why did you leave us, Father? (everyone has left me) Father, be with me to the end._

Castiel sat resigned; at peace with the price for stopping Raphael no matter what.

Father watched invisibly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues in "Awake my soul."


End file.
